1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic wind-up roller for safety belts with means to block the belt roll in case of danger, with a release mechanism which has a coupling effect on a control disc when the permissible acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle is exceeded, including blocking means which are activated by the control disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known automatic wind-up roller for a safety belt of the above-mentioned type (German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 26 29 220), a release mechanism in the form of a so-called ball sensor is secured to the outside of the automatic wind-up device. The ball sensor activates a rigid control lever when predetermined acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle is exceeded. As a result the control lever engages the fixed outer teeth of a control disc, blocks the control disc for a short time, and thereby activates a locking mechanism. What can happen when the release mechanism is activated i.e. in the case of danger, is that the rigid end of the control lever which is moved by the release mechanism directly meets the top of a tooth of the control disc which is also rigid, with the result that for at least a short time mechanical engagement to brake the motion of the control disc does not occur, and consequently coupling is not effected. Instead the control lever is pushed away from the control disc.